Celle qui jouait les entremetteuses
by Chinumi
Summary: Petit Two-shot sur Momoi, ou comment réagira la jeune femme après que son Tetsu-kun lui a clairement dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Romance, Humour, fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir),**  
 **Me revoilà avec une nouvelle petite histoire et qui sera en deux chapitres. A la demande de aroishot qui voulait une histoire centrée sur Momoi. J'espère que j'aurais été à la hauteur de tes attentes :) Je n'ai pas précisé de couple, mais y'en a bien un, qui sera facile à deviner ^^**  
 **Bonne lecture.  
**  
 **PS : Petit clin d'œil à la série Friends pour le titre**

 **Disclaimer : tout est à Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

\- Tetsu-Kun !

Le cri habituel résonna sur le terrain de street basket où le joueur fantôme se trouvait. Il ne l'avait pas vue arriver et se retrouva bientôt par terre, dans une position plus que douteuse avec la jeune femme au-dessus de lui.

\- Momoi-san, je suis moi aussi content de te voir, mais tu ne crois pas que tu devrais arrêter ça ? demanda-t-il avec son visage impassible.  
\- Il a pas tort, dit la voix de son coéquipier à côté de lui. Tu vas nous le casser !  
\- Pardon Tetsu-kun, s'excusa Momoi en se relevant.

Ça y'est, il en avait assez qu'elle se jette sur lui chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Ça devait arriver un jour.

\- Comment allez-vous tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en cachant la tristesse qui venait d'envahir son cœur.  
\- Ça va bien, Momoi-san, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ?  
\- J'étais avec Dai-chan et… Tiens, où est-il ? s'étonna-t-elle en regardant de tous les côtés. J'y crois pas, il est parti sans moi !  
\- Il s'est tiré sans t'attendre ? s'étonna à son tour Kagami. C'est vraiment un type bien, y'a pas à dire !  
\- Oh non, il n'est pas comme ça, tu sais…

Mais comment pouvait-elle encore défendre un cas désespéré ? Elle s'étonnait elle-même de tenter de le faire. Elle soupira en se disant qu'elle allait devoir rentrer toute seule.

\- Bon, moi j'y vais de toute façon ! A plus tard ! leur dit Kagami avant de partir.

Les deux le regardèrent s'éloigner puis Momoi se tourna vers Kuroko, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Ça se passe bien entre vous ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
\- Euh… Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi tu demandes ?  
\- Eh bien, vous êtes… ensemble, non ?

La voilà qui se retrouvait à prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Est-ce qu'elle devenait masochiste ?

\- Momoi-san, est-ce que tu te sens bien ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr !  
\- Non, y'a forcément quelque chose qui cloche pour que tu me poses une question pareille !

Elle mit les mains derrière son dos et détourna le regard, son visage prenant une jolie couleur rose.

\- J'imagine que tu es amoureux de Kagamin, puisque tu ne m'aimes pas ! déclara-t-elle tout à coup.  
\- Je ne sais pas où tu as été chercher une telle idée, mais Kagami-kun et moi, on est juste amis. Et je suis désolé, mais tu es également juste une amie, je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça.  
\- Je vois, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Empêchant les larmes de s'échapper, elle se força à lui sourire. Elle le savait depuis le début, mais entendre Kuroko le lui dire aussi clairement, ça lui porta au cœur qui venait de se briser en deux. Ou plutôt, en milliers de petits morceaux.

\- Mais tu sais, je plaisantais pour Kagamin ! Parce que je suis sûre et certaine que ton cœur t'as emporté ailleurs. Vers un grand énergumène qui était avec moi il y a encore moins de dix minutes, et qui a osé partir en me laissant en plan !

Kuroko resta de marbre face à cette nouvelle hypothèse de son amie.

\- Momoi-san, tu devrais arrêter de lire des mangas yaoi !  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Tetsu-kun ? ! Je n'en lis pas ! rougit-elle jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.  
\- Si, j'en ai vu un dépasser de ton sac de cours une fois, quand on était à Teiko.  
\- Ah… Zut, grillée ! rit-elle nerveusement. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça que je pense que tu éprouves des sentiments pour Dai-chan !  
\- Si tu le dis…  
\- Tu peux me l'avouer, tu sais. De toute façon, mon cœur est déjà brisé, ça ne pourrait pas être pire. Et puis, je préfère que ce soit lui, plutôt qu'un autre. Bien que… Tu sais, je l'adore, mais vraiment, il reste très arrogant parfois.  
\- Momoi-san, je répète, arrête les yaois !

Elle rit mais fit non de la tête, qu'il la laisse rêver. Au moins, il se passait bien plus de choses que dans les shojos où elle devait bien l'avouer, elle restait frustrée après en avoir fini un.

\- Je dois rentrer, Momoi-san, tu veux que je te raccompagne ?  
\- Non, je te remercie, Tetsu-kun. Je vais passer à la librairie, de toute façon.  
\- T'es sure ?  
\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas ! De toute façon, Dai-chan ne doit pas être bien loin, je vais sûrement le trouver à la librairie devant une revue de filles dénudées !  
\- Je vois… Très bien, mais envoie-moi un message quand tu seras rentrée.  
\- Promis !

Il lui fit signe de la main et partit en courant. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, ses traits se figeant dans une expression peinée. Elle entendit tout à coup un bruit au loin, semblant briser le silence qui s'était installé sur le terrain, et se reprit.

\- Tu n'as pas avoué Tetsu-kun, mais tu n'as pas nié non plus, dit-elle à voix haute.  
\- Y'a rien à avouer ou à nier, idiote !

Elle poussa un cri en se tournant vers la voix derrière elle, pour se trouver nez à poitrine avec son ami d'enfance.

\- Où étais-tu passé ?! s'exclama-t-elle.  
\- Je me suis caché pour écouter tes divagations ! T'as pas d'autres idées stupides ? Moi et Tetsu ?! Il a raison, arrête de lire tes mangas et trouve-toi un mec !  
\- Imbécile ! s'énerva-t-elle. Je viens de me faire jeter par Tetsu-kun, et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est de me trouver un mec ?! Baka ! T'aurais dû partir, j'ai pas besoin de toi !  
\- On est arrivés ensemble, alors on repart ensemble, normal non ? marmonna l'as de Tôô, soudain gêné. Je ne suis pas aussi égoïste que tu sembles le penser !  
\- Je sais, Dai-chan, mais franchement, si tu pouvais être moins… moins toi ! Ce serait mieux ! Tu sais, montrer un peu de délicatesse ne va pas te tuer !  
\- Tsss… Viens, on rentre, je vais t'acheter une glace en chemin, ça te fera un peu évacuer.  
\- Non, je préfère une grosse tablette de chocolat, plutôt. Les glaces, je vais arrêter un moment, je crois. Ça évitera que je pense à Tetsu-kun chaque fois que j'en mange une…

Aomine ne dit rien, mais il pensait intérieurement que Tetsu avait bien fait de mettre les points sur les i une bonne fois pour toutes. La laisser espérer comme ça, c'était mauvais pour elle.

\- Dai-chan ? l'appela-t-elle soudain pour couper au silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Dis-moi… Tu n'éprouves rien pour Tetsu-kun ?

Son ami chassa au loin l'envie de la planter là, l'énervement l'ayant gagné tout à coup.

\- Tu ne peux pas pleurer comme toutes les filles qui viennent de se faire larguer ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ? D'où te vient cette idée stupide ?!  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer ! Je préfère aller de l'avant et m'occuper l'esprit. Et mon idée n'est pas stupide ! Je l'ai vu ! Depuis longtemps déjà ! Depuis le collège à vrai dire. Même si j'ai toujours espéré me tromper, mais je me voilais la face. Et si tu as entendu notre conversation, tu as bien dû te rendre compte qu'à aucun moment, il n'a dit « non, je ne suis pas amoureux d'Aomine-kun ! »  
\- Tu te fais des films, Satsuki.

Elle ne répondit pas. De toute façon, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un garçon comme lui, obnubilé par les filles à gros seins, lui dise qu'il éprouvait effectivement quelque chose pour son ancienne ombre.

Plus tard, seule dans sa chambre, elle se regarda dans le miroir et laissa les larmes inonder son visage. Ça faisait mal. Elle avait été amoureuse du passeur pendant si longtemps qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant. Quelque chose était en train de s'amuser à lui broyer le cœur et elle avait froid. Inspirant profondément, elle se détourna du miroir et essaya de penser à autre chose. Peine perdue. Après avoir ouvert son livre d'histoire, elle le referma aussitôt. Elle tenta ensuite de se concentrer sur un match de basket, mais là, ça la faisait encore penser à son amour perdu. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle empêche son visage impassible de s'imposer dans son esprit.  
Un éclat illumina soudain ses beaux yeux. Elle avait trouvé à quoi penser. Elle allait jouer les entremetteuses et cette idée la fit légèrement sourire. Mais il allait falloir qu'elle trouve un moyen de les amener au même endroit et surtout, ne pas se faire remarquer. Kuroko avait la fâcheuse tendance de tout voir. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle l'aimait. Elle plissa le nez, ça allait être difficile.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle avait trouvé comment arriver à ses fins. Il lui fallait de l'aide. Or, quelle était la personne la plus proche de Kuroko ? Une seule réponse possible : Kagami Taïga.

 _« Il ne va jamais accepter de m'aider ! »_ gémit-elle intérieurement en serrant son bloc-notes sur sa poitrine, pendant qu'elle regardait les joueurs de Tôô s'entrainer.

Aomine brillait encore par son absence, et elle avisa Sakurai pour lui demander où se trouvait cet abruti.

\- Désolé Momoi-san ! s'exclama-t-il. Il a disparu après les cours et je ne sais pas où il est ! Désolé !  
\- On se détend Ryo, je suis là ! fit Aomine qui venait d'entrer dans le gymnase.

Il bailla et rejoignit les autres pendant que Momoi le regardait faire. Il assistait aux entrainements, mais n'en faisait pas plus que nécessaire. Enfin, il y avait du mieux, c'était déjà ça. Peut-être que Kuroko pourrait le convaincre de s'entrainer plus sérieusement s'ils se mettaient en couple ? Plus elle y pensait, et plus elle se disait qu'elle avait raison. Elle sortit discrètement et prit son portable dans sa poche pour composer le numéro qui l'intéressait.

\- Oui, c'est Satsuki Momoi, dit-elle quand son interlocuteur répondit. J'aurais un service à te demander, est-ce que tu veux bien me rejoindre, disons… au Maji Burger près de la gare, ce soir vers dix-sept heures ?  
\- Comment t'as eu mon numéro ?!  
\- J'ai tous les numéros nécessaires, tu sais ! Alors, tu viendras ?  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je viens de te le dire, j'ai un service à te demander !  
\- Bon, très bien, l'entendit-elle soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.  
\- Merci ! A ce soir alors ! Oh et ne dis à personne que tu viens me voir, surtout !

Elle raccrocha et sourit. Mais il fallait maintenant trouver un moyen de le convaincre. Le soir, elle inventa une excuse stupide pour ne pas rentrer avec Aomine et se dépêcha d'aller à son rendez-vous. Tout en réfléchissant, elle nota qu'elle avait peu pensé au fait que Kuroko l'avait rejetée, tellement elle était occupée à trouver un moyen pour qu'il sorte avec son ami d'enfance. Elle pénétra dans le Maji Burger et commanda un jus de fruits, avant de s'installer à une table. Il était en retard. Elle le vit arriver quelques minutes plus tard, lui faire signe de la main puis aller passer une commande. En attendant, elle regarda par la baie vitrée, espérant que personne ne les verrait ensemble. Ça paraitrait sûrement suspect à Aomine ou à Kuroko. Mais il y avait peu de chances. Son rendez-vous s'installa enfin en face d'elle, une montagne de burgers sur un plateau.

\- Tetsu-kun m'avait dit que tu avais de l'appétit, mais à ce point-là, je me demande comment tu fais, tu n'as pas un poil de graisse, ça devrait être interdit, ça !  
\- Je joue tout le temps au basket, c'est normal ! dit-il en avalant un premier sandwich. Alors, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ? Je te plais tant que ça ?

Elle piqua un fard et détourna les yeux de Kagami, se demandant comment il pouvait dire une chose pareille. Elle l'entendit rire et reporta son attention sur lui.

\- Maintenant que tu as fini de plaisanter, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi.  
\- Je t'écoute, fit Kagami en déballant un autre sandwich.  
\- Tetsu-kun et Dai-chan sont amoureux, je veux les aider à sortir ensemble, parce que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne fera le premier pas.

Kagami faillit s'étouffer avec son sandwich. Elle se leva pour le frapper dans le dos, puis se rassit, l'air impassible.

\- T'es devenue folle ?! finit-il par lui demander.  
\- Bien sûr que non, je sais ce que je dis et au pire, si j'ai tort, ça ne changera rien.

Kagami l'observa avec un sourcil relevé. Avait-elle bien toute sa tête ?

\- Kuroko m'a dit qu'il t'avait rejetée et toi, tu joues les entremetteuses ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de pleurer dans ta chambre ?  
\- Quelle délicatesse, Kagamin… soupira-t-elle.

Kagami eut le bon goût de rougir, mais il ne la quitta pas des yeux.

\- Tu sais… Dai-chan et toi, vous avez eu la même réaction, vous êtes pareils ! Si ça ne fonctionne pas entre eux, t'as peut-être une chance avec Dai-chan.

Kagami se mit à rire. Un rire nerveux.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! Non seulement, je ne suis pas gay, mais en plus, si je l'étais, je choisirais n'importe qui, mais pas cet abruti d'Aomine !  
\- Je plaisantais, Kagamin ! Détends-toi ! Ah voilà Ki-chan ! ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant signe.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?  
\- Il va m'aider aussi, enfin j'espère !  
\- T'es très organisée pour la mission que tu t'es donnée, dis-donc !  
\- Oui, je ne suis pas la manager de Tôô pour rien ! sourit-elle.  
\- Momocchi ! Kagamicchi ! Comment ça va ? fit Kise en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je me dirais que vous êtes en plein rendez-vous amoureux !  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ki-chan !  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! répliqua ce dernier.

Momoi lui sourit et lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait en tête. Kise posa son milk-shake à la fraise et la regarda avec ahurissement.

\- Tu es sérieuse, Momocchi ?!  
\- Bien sûr !

Kise était aussi étonné que Kagami et il mit quelques minutes à prendre sa décision en les regardant tour à tour.

\- Je marche !  
\- Je savais que t'allais dire ça ! marmonna Kagami.  
\- Tu marches aussi Kagamicchi ?  
\- Non, franchement, si Kuroko apprend ça, je vais passer un sale moment, et vous le connaissez, il peut être très revanchard quand il s'y met.  
\- Oh s'il te plaît, Kagamin, aide-nous ! Toi seul pourra nous dire ce que fait Tetsu-kun, vous êtes tout le temps ensemble !  
\- Non, on n'est pas tout le temps ensemble ! La preuve, je suis là et pas lui !

 _« Bon sang, mais ils sont dingues ces deux-là ! »_ pensa-t-il en déballant un nouveau burger.

\- Mais pourquoi avec Aomine ?! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ?!  
\- Parce que Tetsu-kun aime Dai-chan ! Ça ne peut pas être quelqu'un d'autre ! Je sais que tu ne t'entends pas vraiment bien avec lui, mais c'est quelqu'un de gentil quand on le connaît, tu sais ! Hein, Ki-chan ?  
\- C'est vrai.  
\- D'accord, j'accepte, décida finalement Kagami après un énorme soupir. Mais à une condition !  
\- Laquelle ? demanda Momoi.  
\- Arrêtez de m'appeler par ces surnoms débiles !  
\- Oh mais Kagamin, c'est Kagamin, j'aime bien !  
\- Et Kagamicchi, c'est encore mieux !  
\- Vous êtes… des cas désespérés, je vous le dis, moi ! s'exclama Kagami. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?!  
\- Dis-toi que tu rends service à Kurokocchi, lui dit Kise d'un air amusé.  
\- Franchement… Mais ça consiste en quoi exactement ? Tu vas le pousser dans les bras d'Aomine en t'excusant pour créer un contact ? Ou un autre truc débile du même genre ? demanda ensuite le dunker en continuant de manger.  
\- C'est pas une mauvaise idée ! s'exclama la jeune femme, des cœurs plein les yeux. Mais non, on va se contenter de leur faire passer du temps ensemble. Avec leurs emplois du temps respectifs, il faut bien les provoquer ces rencontres ! Peut-être que ça amènera à quelque chose.

Momoi et Kise commencèrent ensuite à parler de l'organisation de leur plan. Kagami n'était pas partant, mais vraiment pas. Il accepta juste de les aider à ce que Kuroko soit à certains endroits, quand ils en auraient besoin. Dans la mesure du possible. Après ça, ils décidèrent de passer la soirée ensemble et les deux garçons raccompagnèrent la jeune femme jusque chez elle.

\- Elle s'est trouvé une mission pour oublier Kurokocchi, c'est ça hein ? dit Kise à Kagami.  
\- Ouais, ben elle doit être maso pour essayer de caser celui qu'elle aime avec son meilleur ami.  
\- Peut-être, ou alors, c'est juste pour oublier plus vite. Si elle le voit avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça l'aidera.  
\- C'est dommage, elle est belle, intelligente, drôle. Je ne comprends pas Kuroko.  
\- Ouais, ben ça ne se commande pas l'amour, Kagamicchi ! Mais c'est vrai, cette fille est une perle !  
\- Heureusement qu'elle nous entend pas ! Elle pourrait se méprendre !

Kise rit et il quitta Kagami pour rentrer chez lui. Ce dernier lui, pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que Kuroko n'apprenne pas ce qu'il allait faire.

Le week-end suivant, Momoi avait trainé son ami d'enfance faire les boutiques. Il n'avait accepté que pour lui faire plaisir, se disant que ça devait lui changer les idées. Pendant qu'elle essayait des vêtements dans la cabine d'un magasin, Aomine s'était vautré sur un fauteuil, un air ennuyé sur le visage.

\- Satsuki, rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis obligé de t'attendre ici ? demanda-t-il en faisant tourner un ballon sur son index.  
\- Pour me dire si ce que je choisis me va bien !  
\- Tsss… Mais tout te va bien, bon sang ! Dis, y'a un terrain de street basket dans la rue d'à côté, je peux t'attendre là-bas ? Je te payerai un truc à manger après !

Momoi passa la tête par le rideau de la cabine d'essayage et lui fit signe de s'en aller, l'air réprobateur. Mais il n'attendit pas qu'elle change d'avis et se précipita hors du magasin. Elle referma ensuite correctement le rideau et consulta son téléphone. Un nouveau message la prévenait que Kuroko et Kagami étaient sur le terrain de basket et elle répondit qu'Aomine arrivait. Elle se dépêcha ensuite de se rhabiller et quitta la boutique, voulant être aux premières loges. Quand elle y arriva, elle vit ses deux amis seuls en train de discuter. Mais elle n'osait pas s'approcher pour mieux entendre, de peur d'être découverte.

\- T'es contente ? dit une voix près d'elle.

Elle leva la tête et vit Kagami avec deux bouteilles d'eau à la main. Elle le fit aussitôt se baisser.

\- Idiot ! Ils vont te voir, tu es tellement grand !  
\- Et on est censés faire quoi ? Attendre qu'ils se bécotent pour pouvoir partir ?  
\- Tu n'es pas romantique pour un sou, toi ! murmura-t-elle.  
\- Tu peux parler plus fort, ils ne t'entendront pas d'ici, tu sais ! se contenta de répondre Kagami avant de boire dans sa bouteille d'eau. Je veux jouer…

En effet, son coéquipier et son rival s'étaient mis à jouer et il aurait bien voulu y aller aussi. Momoi était ravie. Ça faisait longtemps que les anciennes ombre et lumière de Teiko avaient joué ensemble. C'était un bon début, déjà. Elle espérait juste que ça n'irait pas trop doucement, elle n'avait pas envie de jouer à ce petit jeu trop longtemps.

\- Je suis censé attendre combien de temps avant d'y retourner ? demanda Kagami, la coupant dans ses pensées.  
\- Tu ne peux pas !  
\- Ça va paraître suspect, si je ne reviens pas, tu ne crois pas ? contra-t-il.  
\- Ah oui… Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Bon, on a qu'à leur laisser cinq minutes, on ira ensemble en disant qu'on s'est rencontrés en arrivant.

Kagami hocha la tête et soupira. Il sentait que son après-midi basket allait être un peu gâché par la présence de cet idiot d'Aomine. Pendant ce temps-là, ce dernier menait largement Kuroko sur le terrain.

\- Ça ne te lasse pas d'être tout le temps le plus fort, Aomine-kun ?  
\- Tu me cherches ?! s'écria celui-ci. Personne ne peut jouer contre toi, tu es un élément de soutien dans une équipe, normal que je sois plus fort !

Kuroko sourit légèrement, et se demanda ce que faisait Kagami. Il en mettait du temps à aller chercher deux malheureuses bouteilles d'eau.

\- On continue, Tetsu ?  
\- Non, j'ai soif, j'espère que Kagami-kun n'en a pas pour longtemps, dit-il en allant s'assoir sur un banc.  
\- T'as pas amené ton chien ? lui demanda Aomine en s'installant à côté de lui, sur le dossier du banc.  
\- Non, je préfère ménager Kagami-kun de temps en temps !  
\- Ah oui, ce triple idiot a peur des chiens.  
\- Les phobies ne s'expliquent pas, Aomine-kun. Comme ta phobie des abeilles.  
\- Ça va, je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on touche à ton Kagami-kun ! s'agaça l'as de Tôô.

Kuroko haussa les épaules, légèrement amusé par l'énervement soudain de son ancienne lumière.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'elle a Satsuki en ce moment, mais elle est bizarre ! reprit ensuite Aomine.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je la trouve absente parfois et c'est de ta faute !  
\- C'est toi qui m'a dit de la rejeter, Aomine-kun !  
\- Oui, mais ça l'a rendue bizarre je te dis ! Puis de toute façon, il fallait bien que tu le fasses un jour, et le plus tôt était le mieux. Ça faisait trop longtemps que ça durait. Elle aurait continué d'espérer sinon.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai, j'aurais dû être clair bien avant, accorda le passeur.

Ils virent Momoi et Kagami arriver en même temps, ce qui les étonna.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ensemble ? demanda Aomine d'un ton méfiant.  
\- On s'est rencontrés dans la rue, pourquoi ? répondit Kagami en tendant une bouteille d'eau à son coéquipier.  
\- Bonjour Tetsu-kun ! dit la jeune femme.

 _« Oh ! Elle ne saute pas dans ses bras, y'a du progrès ! »_ pensèrent les deux as en même temps.

\- Un petit un contre un, Bakagami ?  
\- Je vais te mettre une raclée, Ahomine !

Les deux se dirigèrent aussitôt sur le terrain, pendant que leurs amis secouaient la tête devant ce comportement si infantile qu'ils avaient.

\- Ils formeraient un beau couple, hein Tetsu-kun ?  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi ?

Kuroko se tourna vers elle, préférant ignorer la question.

\- Comment vas-tu, Momoi-san ?  
\- Ça va, c'est pas facile tous les jours, mais je me soigne, répondit-elle sincèrement. Je ne voudrais pas insister, Tetsu-kun, mais si tu n'es amoureux ni de l'un, ni de l'autre, peut-être qu'entre eux…  
\- Non, la coupa-t-il. Tu te fais trop de films, Momoi-san.

Elle soupira mais préféra ne pas continuer cette conversation. Après tout, le ton presque énervé qu'il avait employé n'était-il pas une preuve qu'il aimait Aomine ? Enfin, aujourd'hui, ça n'avait pas mené à grand-chose, mais la prochaine fois, peut-être.

Une autre occasion de réunir ses deux amis se présenta lorsqu'elle prit connaissance, deux semaines plus tard, des matchs de qualification pour la Winter Cup. Les équipes de Tôô et Seirin jouaient un match le premier jour, pas l'une contre l'autre heureusement, mais ce serait le moment de provoquer une autre rencontre.

Mais avant ça, elle avait demandé à Kise d'essayer de réunir tous les membres de la Génération des Miracles, pour qu'une fois de plus, Kuroko et Aomine puissent se voir, mais sans qu'ils puissent se douter que ça venait d'elle qui aurait provoqué une rencontre. C'est qu'il fallait penser à tout avec ces deux-là. Ils n'étaient pas idiots, même Aomine. Elle attendait donc un appel de Kise qui devait se charger de ça. Assise sur le toit de l'école, ses pensées divaguèrent vers Kuroko et elle eut un pincement au cœur. C'était encore difficile, mais ça allait déjà mieux. Son téléphone la sortit de ses pensées et elle eut une exclamation de joie en lisant le message de Kise qui lui disait que c'était bon pour le samedi d'après. Il s'était chargé d'envoyer l'information à tout le monde, en se trompant d'heure dans les messages de Kuroko et d'Aomine, bien évidemment. Momoi, elle, avait décidé d'arriver après tout le monde. Ou plutôt, d'espionner ses deux amis et ferait semblant d'arriver plus tard.

 _« Kagamin, on se voit tous ce week-end, tu veux venir ? »_ envoya-t-elle à son complice.  
 _« Pourquoi je viendrais ? Me retrouver avec la GM au complet, non merci ! »  
« Je pensais que tu voudrais savoir où ils en sont ! »  
« Sans façon, ça ne m'intéresse pas. »  
« Tant pis pour toi, on se verra pour le prochain match des qualifications de la Winter Cup ? »  
« Ouais. »_

Momoi ferma le clapet de son téléphone en souriant. Elle trouvait Kagami bizarre. Si elle avait été à sa place, elle aurait été trop curieuse pour refuser de venir !

Et c'est ainsi que le samedi suivant, elle se dirigeait d'un pas tranquille vers le terrain où lui avait donné rendez-vous Kise. Elle avait dit à Aomine qu'elle le rejoindrait et normalement, il devait déjà être là, ainsi que Kuroko. Elle se cacha derrière un buisson et se rendit compte que ces deux-là étaient encore en train de jouer.

\- Mais ils ne pensent qu'à ça ou quoi ?! marmonna-t-elle un peu déçue.  
\- Quoi ?! Ils font quoi ?! s'exclama une voix près d'elle.  
\- Ki-chan ! Baisse-toi ou ils vont te voir ! Ils jouent, c'est tout ce qu'ils font !  
\- Ah je pensais que tu parlais d'autre chose !  
\- Pervers !

Kise rit silencieusement et s'assit sur l'herbe, observant ses deux anciens coéquipiers.

\- Tu vas bien, Momocchi ?  
\- Je me demande ce qu'il faut faire pour que ces deux-là se décident !  
\- Non, je parlais de toi, tu sais.  
\- Je vais bien, merci. Avec le temps, ça ira beaucoup mieux.

Kise reporta son regard sur Aomine et Kuroko, toujours en train de jouer et ça lui donna envie d'aller jouer avec eux.

\- Vous êtes tous pareils, ma parole ! s'exclama-t-elle quand il le lui dit.  
\- De qui tu parles ?  
\- De Kagamin, lui aussi voulait aller jouer pendant qu'on les espionnait !  
\- C'est normal, on aime ça !

Momoi marmonna pour elle-même et son regard s'illumina quand sur le terrain, Aomine se pencha sur son ami pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Désolé, Tetsu, je ne pensais pas que t'étais aussi près !  
\- C'est rien, dit celui-ci en frottant son bras. Mais je te préviens que si je me blesse à cause de toi, tu seras obligé de faire tout ce que je te dirais !  
\- Et c'est toi qui m'y obligeras ? ricana Aomine.  
\- Non, pas moi. La coach de Seirin.

Aomine grimaça. Il avait déjà vu Riko Aida à l'œuvre et n'avait pas envie d'être celui contre lequel elle s'énerverait. Pas qu'elle lui faisait peur, mais il valait mieux ne pas trop la chercher. Qui savait quelle vengeance elle inventerait ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ils sont en retard, dit-il ensuite pour changer de sujet. C'était bien à quatorze heures qu'on devait être là ?  
\- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Surtout de la part d'Akashi-kun, il n'est pas souvent en retard. Enfin, pour être précis, il n'est jamais en retard !

Aomine ne le quittait pas des yeux, et Kuroko leva son regard vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aomine-kun ?  
\- Ah si tu savais... Je me disais juste qu'on se rencontrait souvent en ce moment.  
\- C'est vrai.

Kuroko consulta ensuite ses messages, vérifiant l'heure du rendez-vous. Même Kise qui avait fixé l'heure était en retard. Son chien vint leur piquer le ballon et ils passèrent un moment à jouer avec lui, avant qu'enfin Kise ne se décide à sortir de sa cachette, pendant qu'ils ne le voyaient pas.

\- Aominecchi ! Kurokocchi !  
\- C'est pas trop tôt ! râla Aomine. T'es en retard et les autres aussi !  
\- Non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je suis même en avance de cinq minutes, mentit Kise. J'ai dit à quinze heures !  
\- Non, tu m'as envoyé quatorze heures, Kise-kun !  
\- A moi aussi !  
\- Ah… fit Kise d'un ton innocent en regardant le portable de Kuroko. Désolé, mon doigt a dû appuyer sur le quatre au lieu du cinq. Mais c'est pas grave, vous vous êtes retrouvés, ça n'a pas dû paraître si long !

Kuroko jeta un coup d'œil à Aomine qui avait froncé les sourcils.

\- Comment ça « on s'est retrouvés ? » Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?! demanda-t-il.  
\- Ben… Ça faisait longtemps que vous vous étiez vus, non ? C'est aussi pour ça qu'on a décidé de se voir, pour se retrouver et passer un moment tous ensemble ! expliqua le blond, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur ses lèvres.  
\- Mouais… fit Aomine qui commençait à devenir méfiant. Et à Satsuki, tu lui as envoyé quelle heure ?  
\- Quinze heures aussi, j'imagine, vu qu'elle n'est pas encore arrivée.  
\- De toute façon, elle a dit qu'elle arriverait plus tard, les informa l'as de Tôô.

Après ça, leurs anciens coéquipiers arrivèrent les uns après les autres. Momoi, qui était partie acheter des boissons et de quoi grignoter pour Murasakibara, arriva pendant qu'ils jouaient. Elle adorait les voir jouer tous ensemble. Mais bon, l'entrevue entre son ami d'enfance et Kuroko, n'avait abouti à rien, et ça la frustrait un peu. Quand allaient-ils enfin se décider ? Un sms la sortit de ses pensées et elle constata que Kagami était finalement bien curieux. Après lui avoir répondu qu'il ne s'était rien passé, elle rangea son portable.

\- Momocchi ! C'est quoi la suite ? Qu'est-ce que je peux te proposer ? Un dîner en amoureux ? Un rendez-vous à un match de basket ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kise ?! intervint Aomine derrière lui, qui n'avait entendu que la dernière partie.  
\- Rien, je proposais un rendez-vous à Momocchi, c'est tout, fit le blond en passant un bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Je vais lui faire oublier Kurokocchi en un rien de temps !  
\- Et mon poing dans la tronche, je te garantis que tu ne l'oublieras pas ! s'énerva l'as.  
\- Ça va, Dai-chan, pas la peine de t'énerver ! Retourne jouer plutôt !

Aomine partit en trainant les pieds. Il allait dire deux mots au blond avant qu'il s'en aille, c'était sûr.

\- Tu viens de te faire un ennemi, Ki-chan !  
\- Fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose. Mais n'empêche, je suis sûr que je te ferais oublier Kurokocchi !  
\- Idiot ! Si t'étais plus discret aussi !  
\- Je l'ai pas entendu arriver !  
\- Parce que tu n'es pas discret, Ki-chan !  
\- Bref, j'avais jamais fait attention qu'il était aussi protecteur avec toi.  
\- J'aimerais bien qu'il s'abstienne parfois !  
\- C'est pas avec Kurokocchi qu'on devrait le caser, mais avec toi !  
\- Tu plaisantes ?! Oh non, beurk, il est comme un frère pour moi !  
\- Un frère hein ? Je t'aurais plutôt comparée à sa mère !

Il retourna sur le terrain en riant, et Momoi soupira en observant ses deux amis. Ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui encore une fois.

Deux semaines plus tard, la cérémonie d'ouverture de la Winter Cup venait d'avoir lieu et Tôô Gakuen était sur le terrain, affrontant une équipe bien moins forte qu'eux. Ce match était gagné d'avance. Momoi jeta un œil sur le terrain d'à côté où Seirin jouait. Le match était aussi gagné pour eux, elle en avait la certitude rien qu'en regardant jouer leur as.

Après le match, elle sortit des vestiaires, attendant qu'Aomine en sorte également et se dirigea vers un distributeur de boissons. Elle mit machinalement une pièce dedans, hésitant sur le choix de sa boisson, quand une main choisit pour elle.

\- Bonjour Kagamin !  
\- Salut, répondit-il en mettant une pièce dans la machine pour elle.  
\- C'est bon pour notre petite entrevue qui je l'espère, va mener à quelque chose ?  
\- Il est dans les vestiaires, il attendra à l'entrée. J'ai toujours autant de mal à comprendre pourquoi tu te donnes autant de mal.  
\- Je ne sais pas moi-même. Mais ils sont mignons tous les deux, tu ne trouves pas ?

Kagami haussa les épaules et partit rejoindre ses coéquipiers. Mignons ou pas, Kuroko allait finir par se douter de quelque chose, il en était certain. C'était trop gros pour être des coïncidences tout ça. Quand Seirin fut prête à quitter les lieux, il fit semblant de chercher quelque chose dans son sac de sport et dit :

\- Attendez, j'ai oublié un truc dans les vestiaires ! Partez sans moi !  
\- D'accord, fit Hyuga.  
\- J'attends Kagami-kun, les informa Kuroko.  
\- N'oublie pas de te reposer Kuroko-kun, lui conseilla Riko. On se retrouve demain pour l'entrainement.

Kuroko hocha la tête et attendit, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Aomine arriver.

\- Alors Tetsu, tu es seul et abandonné ?  
\- J'attends Kagami-kun qui a oublié quelque chose dans les vestiaires.  
\- Et moi, j'attends Satsuki qui a rencontré une amie de Teiko. Le monde est petit.  
\- Je vois ça.

Kuroko réfléchit au fait qu'ils se rencontraient vraiment souvent ces derniers temps. Est-ce que ce n'était que des coïncidences ? Il commençait à en douter. Aomine suivit le même chemin de pensées.

\- Ça a été ton match, Tetsu ?  
\- Hein ? Oui, oui, ça a été difficile, mais c'était bien. J'imagine que pour Tôô, ça a été une promenade de santé ?  
\- Oui, on peut dire ça, rit Aomine.

Après avoir parlé de leurs matchs respectifs, ils virent Momoi arriver et Aomine ne la laissa pas parler très longtemps avec Kuroko. Il la traina par le bras et quitta les lieux. Kagami revint quelques minutes plus tard, ayant retrouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu avais perdu, Kagami-kun ?  
\- Mon casque, répondit ce dernier. Il était tombé sous un banc des vestiaires.  
\- T'as mis le temps à revenir.  
\- J'ai rencontré Tatsuya. C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? Puis je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'attendre !  
\- C'est vrai…

Kuroko se dit alors que peut-être, ces rencontres n'étaient dues qu'au hasard. Ou alors, Kagami avait-il prévu qu'il l'attendrait quand même ? Il ne savait pas, mais c'était troublant quand même.  
Quand Kagami rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il appela Momoi.

\- Oui, Kagamin ?  
\- Je crois que Kuroko se doute de quelque chose !  
\- Mais non, comment veux-tu qu'il s'en doute ? Tu lui as bien dit de ne pas t'attendre ?  
\- En fait, non, il a décidé tout seul de m'attendre, et puis, j'ai mis du temps à revenir parce que j'ai rencontré Tatsuya. Mais c'est pas ça que je voulais te dire, en fait. Tu ne crois pas que c'est voué à l'échec ? S'ils ne se sont rien dit, c'est peut-être que tu te trompes et qu'ils ne sont pas amoureux !  
\- Non, ça, c'est ce que toi tu espères !  
\- A vrai dire, je m'en fiche, ils font ce qu'ils veulent, seulement, je n'ai pas envie que Kuroko m'en veuille de m'être mêlé de ses affaires.  
\- Au pire, je dirais que je t'ai supplié de m'aider et que tu n'as pas su me résister ! rit-elle. Je peux être très convaincante, et il le sait très bien !  
\- Ouais ben, je suis pas convaincu, moi.  
\- Tu sais, ça m'occupe l'esprit de faire ça, mais si tu veux, je me débrouillerai toute seule.  
\- Non, ça ira, je vois pas comment tu ferais sans que je te dise ce qu'il fait quand t'en as besoin.  
\- Merci, Kagamin.  
\- Arrête avec ce surnom ! Salut ! dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Cette fille allait le rendre fou avec ses plans foireux et ce surnom débile. Vivement que tout ça se termine.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt pour le second et dernier chapitre.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour :)**  
 **Voilà la 2ème partie de ce two-shot, en espérant que cette fin vous plaise.**

 **Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

Le vendredi suivant, Momoi s'arrangea pour les faire se retrouver tous les quatre au Maji Burger que fréquentaient les deux joueurs de Seirin. En entrant dans le restaurant, Aomine s'arrêta et prit le bras de son amie d'enfance.

\- Satsuki, est-ce que tu l'as fait exprès ? demanda-t-il en se disant que c'était trop gros cette fois.  
\- De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
\- De Tetsu et Kagami qui sont installés à une table près de la baie vitrée !  
\- Oh… Je ne les avais pas remarqués. Je peux savoir de quoi tu m'accuses exactement ? Tu penses que j'ai envie de tomber sur Tetsu-kun ? Comment veux-tu que je l'oublie si je le vois tout le temps ? Alors non, je n'ai pas fait exprès !

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir, se disant qu'elle allait devenir une menteuse professionnelle. Elle commanda et alla ensuite vers ses deux amis.

\- On peut se joindre à vous ?  
\- Qui ça « on » ? demanda Kagami.  
\- Dai-chan attend sa commande, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle s'installa et lança la conversation sur le match qu'ils avaient joué en début de semaine, et qu'elle avait regardé en rentrant chez elle. Elle parlait surtout avec Kagami d'ailleurs, laissant les deux autres écouter d'une oreille distraite.

\- J'ai tout analysé, dit-elle à Kagami.  
\- T'as pas envie d'abandonner ton poste, par le plus grand des hasards ?  
\- Comme si j'allais croire que vous aviez joué toutes vos cartes durant ce match !  
\- Toi… T'es pire que moi, en fait, concernant le basket !

Momoi rit. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Elle appréciait de parler avec Kagami. D'ailleurs, ils en oublièrent les deux à côté d'eux et se levèrent pour partir, toujours en train de parler de basket. Aomine les regarda quitter le fast-food, les yeux éberlués, quand à Kuroko, il se contenta de boire dans son milk-shake à la vanille.

\- Oi… Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer là ?!  
\- Un coup de foudre ? proposa calmement le joueur fantôme.  
\- Non, surtout pas ! Pas avec Bakagami !  
\- Alors avec qui ? Tu n'as pas aimé non plus que ce soit Kise-kun, l'autre jour. Qui trouverait grâce à tes yeux ? Tu es surprotecteur envers elle, tu sais. Ça m'étonne même de toi !  
\- Rah la ferme Tetsu !  
\- Tu sais, avec ton comportement, j'ai de quoi me poser des questions sur ce que tu ressens vraiment pour elle !  
\- Crétin… Bon sang, j'y crois pas ! Avec Kagami !  
\- C'est quelqu'un de bien, tu sais.  
\- T'es pas objectif, c'est ton ami !  
\- Parce que tu l'es toi, objectif ?

Aomine ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie que Momoi soit à nouveau rejetée. Si c'était le cas, il ferait sa fête à ce grand imbécile. Il reporta son regard sur son ancienne ombre qui lui sourit.

\- J'en ai marre, t'as tout le temps le dernier mot ! râla-t-il.  
\- C'est normal ça, je réfléchis, moi !  
\- Tu perds rien pour attendre, mais dis-moi, en dehors de cette histoire entre Satsuki et Kagami, j'ai une question à te poser. Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans toutes ces rencontres ?  
\- Je me disais la même chose, Aomine-kun.  
\- Y'a eu la rencontre sur le terrain de street quand elle m'a emmené faire les magasins, puis le retard de toute la GM, puis au stade après nos premiers matchs. Et puis, y'a aujourd'hui. On se rencontrait rarement comme ça, avant. J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que ce n'était pas prémédité.  
\- Peut-être bien. Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment un problème ? Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas.  
\- Ça me dérange pas non plus, on a déjà du mal à se voir, si en plus, Satsuki nous aide, c'est tout bénef' !  
\- Je me disais aussi que ça venait d'elle, mais que Kagami-kun marche dans son jeu, ça m'étonne de lui.  
\- Franchement, elle devrait se mêler de ses affaires ! s'énerva encore Aomine. Et Kagami aussi d'ailleurs !  
\- Et maintenant que j'y pense, Kise-kun devait être dans le coup aussi, vu que c'est lui qui nous a fait arriver en avance.  
\- Il mériterait vraiment mon poing dans la tronche celui-là !

Le passeur haussa les épaules avant de se lever et se dirigea vers la sortie, son milk-shake à la main, Aomine le suivant rapidement.

\- Je te parle, et tu t'en vas ?!  
\- Tu as fini de manger, non ? Autant partir et aller ailleurs, répondit Kuroko en portant la paille de son milk-shake à la bouche.

Une fois dehors, Kuroko ferma sa veste, le froid lui fouettant le visage. Sa boisson n'arrangeait pas les choses, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en boire.

\- Tu veux pas un chocolat chaud, plutôt ? Ou un café ? Enfin un truc chaud, quoi ! lui demanda Aomine.  
\- Non.  
\- Tu trembles de froid ! Au fait, tu viens toujours chez moi, ce soir ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je te dirais bien non, pour te rendre enfin la monnaie de ta pièce de la fois où tu t'es caché de moi, le jour où j'ai rejeté Momoi-san.  
\- T'es rancunier quand tu t'y mets, lui répondit Aomine, amusé par sa réaction. Je t'ai déjà dit que je préférais rentrer avec Satsuki, vu que tu venais de mettre les points sur les i avec elle. Puis je te rappelle que je t'ai rejoint après !  
\- Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu.  
\- Me force pas à dire des niaiseries, Tetsu !

Celui-ci leva le regard vers lui, bien tenté de lui faire dire des choses qu'il n'aimait pas dire.

-Tes parents ne sont pas rentrés ? demanda-t-il finalement.  
\- Non.  
\- Alors je compte bien sur toi pour me réchauffer, Aomine-kun.  
\- Daiki, bordel, je te l'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois !

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Kuroko et posa un baiser au sommet de sa tête.

\- Si Satsuki savait qu'elle se fatigue pour rien, je crois qu'elle me tuerait !  
\- Oui, j'attends d'ailleurs le moment où elle l'apprendra, je serai aux première loges quand elle te tuera !  
\- Dis donc, t'es dans le coup aussi, je te signale ! Et tu ne devrais pas me soutenir, plutôt ?  
\- Je devrais oui, mais je te rappelle que ça fait un moment que je te demande de lui dire, Daiki ! répliqua le joueur fantôme en insistant sur le prénom.  
\- Oui, d'accord… Bientôt.  
\- Alors je te conseille de bien choisir ton moment, parce qu'après tout ce temps, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle le prenne bien.

Aomine pensa qu'il n'avait pas tort, il avait attendu trop longtemps. Mais maintenant, c'était déjà trop tard, de toute façon.

\- Ah et tant que j'y pense, reprit Kuroko après un silence, j'aimerais bien parler de tes lectures !  
\- Quelles lectures ? Je ne lis que des magazines…

Il s'arrêta net. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire déjà ? Ah oui, il allait faire un gros plongeon dans les ennuis.

\- Donc en fait, Momoi-san avait raison, tu continues de lire ces torchons avec des filles à moitié nues ?  
\- Tu peux pas m'en vouloir de me rincer l'œil quand même !  
\- Du moment qu'il n'y a que ton œil que tu rinces…

Pendant ce temps-là, Momoi et Kagami étaient sortis du fast-food et marchaient en discutant, sans but précis.

\- T'es incroyable, tu sais ! lui dit le roux, vraiment impressionné. Tu sais tout !  
\- On peut être une fille et aimer le basket, je te signale !  
\- Je le sais, ça !

Il regarda soudain autour de lui et remarqua qu'ils étaient dehors.

\- Euh… Quand est-ce qu'on est partis du Maji Burger ?  
\- Oh… Je ne sais pas, je m'en suis même pas aperçue !  
\- Dommage, tu ne sauras pas ce qui s'est passé entre les deux autres, se moqua Kagami. Je me rappelle même pas avoir fini mes burgers.

Momoi roula des yeux et regarda l'heure sur son portable. Il était encore tôt mais tant pis, elle allait rentrer et appellerait Aomine après.

\- Il fait froid, dit-elle en frissonnant.  
\- Tu veux venir boire un truc chaud chez moi ? J'habite là, précisa-t-il en montrant l'immeuble en face d'eux.

Sans s'en apercevoir, il s'était dirigé vers chez lui, Momoi le suivant.

\- Je veux bien, je suis frigorifiée.  
\- Je te raccompagnerai après.  
\- Tu es gentil, Kagamin !  
\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu croyais que j'étais con et égoïste ?  
\- Non, c'est juste que je commence seulement à te connaitre.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble en silence, puis dans l'appartement du roux.

\- Oh ! Ton appartement est immense ! Tu vis seul ici ?  
\- Oui, jusqu'à ce que mon père se décide à rentrer au Japon.

Il alla dans la cuisine préparer un chocolat chaud à son invitée, pendant qu'elle observait un peu partout.

\- Y'a vraiment que le strict nécessaire ici, ça manque d'une touche féminine, si tu veux mon avis ! rit-elle ensuite en essayant de soulever des poids qui trainaient par terre.  
\- Arrête, tu vas te faire mal !

Il posa une tasse de chocolat sur la table basse et elle vint s'assoir.

\- Ah ça fait du bien ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu…  
\- Taiga ! You're home ? (1)

Momoi écarquilla les yeux en voyant une blonde à moitié nue, et apparemment américaine, se jeter sur Kagami pour l'embrasser. Mais ce dernier, déjà habitué aux attaques de son maître, mit une main sur sa bouche.

\- What are you doing here, Alex ? And I've already told you not to do that ! (2)  
\- Taiga, you're annoying ! (3)  
\- I've also told you, not to walk around naked, damn ! (4)

Alex remarqua tout à coup Momoi et sourit.

\- Oh ! You're so cute ! dit-elle en se jetant sur elle. (5)

Momoi évita de peu la bouche de la blonde, grâce à Kagami qui tira son maître en arrière. Il lui lança ensuite sa veste qu'il avait abandonnée sur le canapé.

\- Tu vas arrêter ça, oui ?! s'énerva-t-il encore en passant au japonais. Momoi, je te présente Alexandra Garcia. Elle était mon entraineur aux États-Unis. Alex, je te présente Momoi Satsuki. Si tu pouvais aller mettre des fringues sur le dos, maintenant !

La blonde disparut dans la chambre pour s'habiller, en râlant contre son ancien élève.

\- Désolé, elle est assez spéciale, s'excusa Kagami en s'asseyant à côté de Momoi.  
\- C'est pas grave, Kagamin. Mais… J'ai déjà entendu ce nom là quelque part.

Alex revint ensuite dans la pièce et s'assit en face d'eux.

\- Tu n'offres même pas une boisson à ton maître, Taiga ?! Je veux un chocolat chaud, moi aussi !  
\- Si t'as froid, t'avais qu'à rester habillée ! Et comment t'es entrée ici, d'abord ?! répliqua celui-ci.  
\- J'ai fait un double de tes clés l'an dernier.  
\- Et sans m'en parler ?! T'es vraiment…  
\- Oh ! Je sais où j'ai entendu votre nom ! s'exclama soudain Momoi. Vous êtes la Alexandra Garcia qui a joué en WNBA ?!  
\- Mignonne et connaisseuse en basket, tu es tout à fait mon genre !

Momoi rougit. Décidément, cette femme était trop directe. Mais elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue. Les chamailleries du maître et de l'élève l'amusèrent beaucoup. Alex avait eu envie de revenir assister à la Winter Cup et voir ses deux élèves s'affronter à nouveau.

\- Alex, ne mets pas de bazar dans l'appart pendant que je suis pas là ! Je raccompagne Momoi et je reviens !  
\- Fiche le camp, élève indigne ! Et on reste à une distance convenable l'un de l'autre ! rit la blonde en leur faisant signe de la main.

Kagami claqua la porte et ils sortirent de l'immeuble.

\- Rah elle m'énerve ! s'exclama-t-il une fois dehors.  
\- Elle est plutôt sympa, un peu spéciale, j'avoue, mais je l'aime bien !  
\- Surtout, ne lui dit jamais ça en face !  
\- Promis ! rit Momoi.

Elle se sentait vraiment très bien. Kagami n'était pas le rustre qu'elle s'était imaginé. Plus doux, plus timide aussi. En fait, il ressemblait vraiment à Aomine. Pendant le chemin, elle lui demanda de lui en dire plus sur Alex.

\- En tous cas, je comprends pourquoi tu es si doué, elle l'était aussi. J'ai vu d'anciens matchs de la WNBA et elle était vraiment fantastique. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse plus jouer.  
\- Hum… Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi exhibitionniste, ce serait mieux, marmonna Kagami. Je l'adore, mais y'a vraiment des côtés de sa personnalité dont je me passerais bien.

Ils finirent par arriver devant la maison où elle habitait et elle se tourna vers lui. Les joues rougies par le froid, elle était vraiment jolie.

\- Merci Kagamin. Je vais appeler Dai-chan pour le prévenir que je suis rentrée et j'espère qu'il va me dire ce que j'attends. Je t'appellerai pour te le dire.  
\- Tu te rappelles quand même que je m'en fous, à l'origine ?  
\- Menteur !  
\- Non, franchement, je m'en fous ! D'ailleurs… Je pense que tu devrais laisser tomber.  
\- Pas question ! Je…  
\- Non, la coupa-t-il, je pense que ça ne t'apportera rien de bon. En plus, ils ne vont pas apprécier cette intrusion dans leur vie privée s'ils l'apprennent. S'il doit se passer quelque chose entre eux, ça se fera sans ton aide. En tous cas, qu'ils se débrouillent et nous, on aura la paix, comme ça !  
\- Tu dis ça pour te débarrasser de moi, en fait !  
\- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! fit-il en se grattant la joue, d'un ton gêné.  
\- Tu es adorable, Kagamin !

Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue et entra chez elle. Rouge comme une tomate bien mûre, l'as quitta les lieux. Momoi appela ensuite Aomine qui mit étonnement beaucoup de temps à lui répondre. Il ne la rappela qu'une demi-heure plus tard.

\- Tu dormais, Dai-chan ?  
\- Ouais, quelque chose comme ça, répondit-il évasivement. Je peux savoir où tu es partie avec Bakagami ?!  
\- Chez lui, figure-toi ! J'ai rencontré son entraineur, celle qui lui a enseigné le basket aux États-Unis. Alexandra Garcia !  
\- Et je suis censé savoir qui c'est ?  
\- Oui, espèce d'inculte ! Elle a joué en WNBA !  
\- La WNBA ? J'étais pas au courant.  
\- Oui, enfin c'est pas grave. Et toi et Tetsu-kun, vous avez fait quoi ?  
\- J'aime pas le ton espiègle que tu emploies ! Je suis rentré chez moi et il est rentré chez lui ! Bon, sur ce, j'ai quelque chose sur le feu. A plus tard !  
\- Ne mets pas le feu à la cuisine, Dai-chan !  
\- T'en fais pas ! Je sais me servir d'un micro-ondes, quand même !

Il raccrocha et elle fronça les sourcils. Encore un coup dans l'eau. Kagami avait peut-être raison, elle devrait abandonner. Mais Aomine lui avait-il bien dit la vérité ? Avec lui, elle se méfierait toujours.

Quelques jours plus tard, la Winter Cup occupait toutes les pensées et comme si le sort s'acharnait sur Seirin, ils devaient affronter l'Académie Tôô. Et donc, le jour du match, ils se retrouvèrent sur le terrain. Aomine jeta un coup d'œil à Kuroko, qui détourna le regard de son amant. Il aurait préféré l'affronter plus loin dans la compétition.

A la fin du match, les deux équipes étaient à égalité et les joueurs fatigués et en sueur, attendaient la décision des juges, même s'ils se doutaient que les deux équipes étaient qualifiées et qu'il n'y aurait pas de prolongations. Après cette confirmation par les juges, ils retournèrent aux vestiaires. Aomine et Kuroko marchaient derrière les joueurs des deux équipes, suivis par Momoi qui devisait avec Kagami. La jeune femme vit son ami d'enfance prendre soudainement le bras de Kuroko et le serrer contre lui. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son amant et l'embrassa, là, alors que tout le monde pouvait les voir. Momoi resta à les regarder avec l'air d'un poisson rouge.

\- Vous deux, vous êtes… !

Aomine pensa furtivement qu'il venait de faire la bourde du siècle.

\- Ensemble ? termina-t-il à sa place. Exact, et ça fait presque un an, si tu veux tout savoir.  
\- Un an ?! s'étrangla-t-elle. Je vous déteste tous les deux !  
\- Calme-toi, lui dit Kagami qui était resté avec eux.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu le savais, s'il te plaît ! gémit-elle.  
\- A vrai dire, je le sais depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, Kuroko me l'avait dit au Maji Burger, avant que vous arriviez, avoua-t-il l'air désolé.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma aussitôt avant de tourner les talons. Elle leur en voulait à tous les trois. A Aomine d'abord, parce qu'il lui avait caché ça pendant un an. A Kuroko ensuite, parce qu'il l'avait laissée espérer un an de plus et à Kagami qui avait eu quand même le temps de lui dire, depuis qu'il savait. Peut-être qu'elle en voulait moins à ce dernier, après tout, quand il l'avait raccompagnée chez elle, il lui avait dit qu'elle devrait laisser tomber, et elle avait bien remarqué que c'était différent de toutes les autres fois où il avait essayé de la dissuader de poursuivre ses plans. Elle alla récupérer ses affaires dans les vestiaires, se moquant des joueurs qui étaient en train de se changer.

\- Hum… J'avais oublié qu'elle était là quand je t'ai embrassé, dit Aomine en la regardant partir.  
\- Comment t'as pu l'oublier ?! s'exclama Kuroko, son impassibilité coutumière s'étant tout à coup envolée.  
\- Rah… C'est de ta faute ! Fallait pas me dire ce que tu m'as dit !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, Kuroko ? questionna Kagami.  
\- Un truc trop mignon à entendre pour ses petites oreilles. En fait, t'es vraiment sen…  
\- Bon sang, tais-toi, s'il te plait, je sens que je vais avoir mal à la tête ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais pas prévu ça !  
\- Ahomine dans tout son art, railla Kagami.  
\- J'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires, Bakagami !  
\- Franchement, c'était prévisible, intervint le joueur fantôme. On aurait dû lui dire dès le début. C'est de ta faute, Daiki, tu n'as jamais voulu lui en parler ! Enfin, notre faute à tous les deux, plutôt. On devrait lui présenter des excuses.  
\- Et à genoux serait une bonne idée, ajouta Kagami. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais lui dire que c'est toi qui m'as demandé de ne rien lui dire, ça m'arrangerait.

Kuroko se tourna vers lui, le regardant sévèrement.

\- Kagami-kun ! Tu ne crois pas que tu peux lui dire toi-même ?! Vous êtes proches maintenant, à toi de te faire pardonner !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On n'est pas si proches que ça !  
\- Bakagami, fit Aomine. Tu es celui à qui elle pardonnera le plus facilement. Crétin !

Ils la virent revenir, son sac sous le bras, et passer devant eux sans leur accorder un autre regard.

\- Satsuki, attends !  
\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Avec toutes les fois où je t'ai posé la question, t'as osé me soutenir qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous ! Je suis déçue. Je crois que personne ne m'a jamais autant déçue avant toi, Dai-chan.

Elle continua son chemin, sans adresser la parole aux deux autres et rentra seule chez elle.

\- Bon sang… dit Aomine en passant une main nerveuse dans son cou. J'ai vraiment merdé, cette fois.  
\- Carrément ! renchérit Kagami en se détournant à son tour pour rejoindre les vestiaires.  
\- On va essayer d'aller la voir et de lui présenter des excuses, proposa Kuroko en se tournant vers son amant. On se rejoint devant l'entrée ?  
\- Ouais, ouais…

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple et Kagami se trouvaient dehors à chercher une solution.

\- Je vois pas ce que je fais là, j'y suis pour rien dans vos histoires ! râla Kagami.  
\- Elle t'en veut aussi, je te rappelle, Kagami-kun.  
\- Ouais, tu devrais arranger ça et plaider notre cause en même temps, ajouta Aomine.  
\- Dans tes rêves, tu l'as blessée, tu assumes ! Bon sang, tout ça pour ça, sérieusement !

Kagami s'éloigna et sortit son portable pour envoyer un message à Momoi, qui ne lui répondit pas. Il souffla d'exaspération et rentra chez lui, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il arriva aux pieds de son immeuble, et trouva la jeune femme accroupie devant la porte. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se jeta dans ses bras quand elle remarqua sa présence.

\- Je suis désolé, lui dit-il en lui tapotant le dos maladroitement, je voulais te le dire, mais Kuroko m'a demandé de ne pas le faire.  
\- Je me sens trahie, humiliée, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'est bien fichu de moi.  
\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils voulaient se moquer de toi. Ils avaient juste envie de garder ça pour eux.  
\- C'est pas une raison valable pour moi ! Je connais Dai-chan depuis qu'on est tout petits ! Je pensais qu'il avait confiance en moi, depuis le temps !  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de le défendre, mais je pense seulement que cet abruti ne voulait juste pas que ça se sache.  
\- Et me laisser me prendre la tête pour les faire sortir ensemble, c'était mieux d'après toi ? s'énerva-t-elle.  
\- Ouais enfin, ça, ils n'étaient pas au courant jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en rendent compte la dernière fois au Maji Burger.  
\- Et alors, je lui ai quand même tendu la perche de nombreuses fois, il aurait pu me le dire cet idiot ! Et Tetsu-kun aussi, d'ailleurs !  
\- Calme-toi, j'y suis pour rien, moi !  
\- Je sais…  
\- En plus, Kuroko m'a passé un sacré savon le lendemain, c'est rare de le voir perdre patience.  
\- Désolée…  
\- Dis, tu ne voudrais pas monter, on attire un peu l'attention, là !

Momoi se détacha des bras desquels elle n'avait pas bougé, à regret, elle s'y sentait bien. Puis elle observa autour d'elle. Les passants les regardaient, effectivement et elle se demanda pourquoi. Ils n'avaient pas autre chose à faire ?

\- Non, je vais rentrer, finit-elle pas dire. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas déranger tes tête-à-tête avec Alex !  
\- Hein ? Quels tête-à-tête ?! Si elle pouvait ne pas squatter, ça m'arrangerait, plutôt !  
\- Tu dis ça, mais tu l'adores !  
\- Mouais, mais quand même ! Dommage que Tatsuya n'habite pas dans le coin.  
\- Tatsuya ? Ah Himuro-kun, ton grand frère de cœur.  
\- T'es au courant de ça aussi ?! Comment ?!  
\- Hum… Disons que j'ai mes sources !  
\- Je vais tuer Kuroko !  
\- Raté ! Je le tiens de Murasakibara-kun !  
\- Je pensais pas qu'il arrivait à parler celui-là, il a tout le temps la bouche pleine ! Enfin, de toute façon, Alex passe la soirée avec Tatsuya.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas été aussi ?  
\- Je devais y aller, mais après ce qui s'est passé après le match, j'avais plus envie. Bon, tu viens ?

Elle sourit et le suivit jusque chez lui, en silence. Une certaine gêne venait de s'installer entre eux, et Kagami n'aimait pas vraiment ça.

\- Tu vas faire quoi alors, pour Aomine et Kuroko ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle n'était pas décidée. En tous cas, elle n'était pas prête à leur pardonner si facilement.

\- Franchement, je passe pour la cruche de service, ça m'énerve !  
\- Mais non, mais essaye de les comprendre aussi ! soupira Kagami. Pourquoi je les défends, moi ? Et pourquoi je me retrouve à me prendre la tête avec ça ?!  
\- Parce que tu m'as aidée ?  
\- Laisse tomber, de toute façon, ce qui est fait, est fait. Tu devrais oublier tout ça et passer à autre chose.  
\- Je fais que ça « essayer d'oublier ! » Je voudrais bien passer à autre chose, mais je me sens tellement humiliée par mes meilleurs amis, que je vais avoir du mal à oublier ça !  
\- Je vois…  
\- Pourtant, tout à l'heure quand je t'attendais en bas, je me disais que j'aurais dû m'en douter. Avant, en-dehors du basket, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui intéressait Dai-chan. Mais dernièrement, c'est vrai qu'il passait moins de temps avec moi, je me demandais où il allait parfois. Et puis même ! J'aurais dû me rendre compte qu'il avait changé ! Ça ne t'a pas fait ça avec Tetsu-kun ?  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Kuroko et moi, on n'était pas tout le temps ensemble !  
\- Oui donc, résultat des comptes, je suis la cruche de service !  
\- Mais non, arrête de dire ça !

Elle se leva du canapé et marcha de long en large dans la pièce, puis s'arrêta soudainement devant le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Dis Kagamin, vu que tes projets pour ce soir sont tombés à l'eau, tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à manger pour me faire pardonner ?

Kagami grimaça intérieurement. Il se souvenait que Kuroko lui avait parlé de la cuisine de Momoi, qui d'après les dires d'Aomine, viendrait directement des enfers. Ne voulant cependant pas la vexer, il lui proposa qu'ils fassent ça ensemble.

\- Et de quoi tu veux t'excuser d'abord ? Envers moi, t'as aucune excuse à fournir.  
\- Ben, de te faire rater ta soirée avec Himuro-kun et Alex ! Mais tu sais, tu es vraiment adorable, Kagamin !

Il se détourna pour aller dans la cuisine, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

\- Enlève ça, c'est en train de brûler ! s'exclama-t-il un peu plus tard, et le faisant lui-même.

Après avoir posé la casserole dans l'évier, il s'empara d'une louche et étudia la mixture granuleuse qui avait pris une teinte marron à la cuisson.

\- Je peux savoir ce que t'as essayé de faire ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Une béchamel ? proposa Momoi, rouge de honte.  
\- Sérieusement ? Comment t'es arrivée à ce résultat ?! C'est plein de grumeaux !  
\- Je ne sais pas, gémit-elle presque au bord des larmes. Mais d'habitude, je retire les grumeaux et c'est bon !  
\- Euh… Non.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme, qui avait envie de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre et sourit.

\- T'en fais pas, je vais te montrer, la rassura-t-il en lui mettant un peu de farine sur le bout du nez.

Il rit silencieusement. Peut-être devait-il dire à Riko qu'il avait trouvé pire cuisinière qu'elle ? Quoique, elles se valaient bien toutes les deux. Kagami se retrouva finalement à rattraper le dîner et heureusement pour son estomac, il réussit à éviter que les plats ne brûlent et soient trop salés. Oui, Aomine avait raison pour une fois. La nourriture de Momoi devait sortir tout droit des enfers.

\- Je suis une mauvaise cuisinière, hein ? soupira-t-elle après le dîner.  
\- Mais non regarde, c'est bon, ce qu'on a fait.  
\- Tu as rattrapé toutes mes bêtises, gémit-elle. Même pour ça, je suis nulle !  
\- Ne dis pas que tu es nulle, tu as bien d'autres qualités, dit-il en se grattant la joue avec un doigt.  
\- Tu es trop gentil, Kagamin. Mais merci, au moins, je n'ai plus du tout pensé à cet idiot de Dai-chan de toute la soirée.

Kagami ne répondit pas, Kuroko avait raison, ils étaient devenus proches et curieusement, ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Les jours suivants, elle ignora superbement son ami d'enfance et s'en allait chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'excuser. Ça commençait à le miner d'ailleurs. Elle évitait aussi Kuroko qui tentait tant bien que mal de réparer leurs erreurs, mais sans succès. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait plus rappelé Kagami non plus, même si elle ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, elle n'avait plus à le fréquenter, puisqu'elle ne jouait plus les entremetteuses. Et ça, ça la contrariait. Et l'attristait. Finalement, où en était-elle aujourd'hui ? Pas plus heureuse que depuis que Kuroko lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Après leur match suivant, Momoi s'apprêtait à quitter le complexe sportif et perdue dans des pensées sombres malgré la victoire de Tôô, elle ne vit pas le piège que lui tendit Aomine.

\- Salut ! dit-il tout sourire comme si de rien n'était.

Il lui attrapa soudainement le bras avant qu'elle ne réponde, et la traina dans des vestiaires vides. Il était seul et elle le toisa d'un œil noir.

\- Tu crois pas que ça suffit ? lui dit-il sans préambule.  
\- Dis donc, je te signale que tout est de ta faute, monsieur-je-sors-avec-mon-ancienne-ombre, mais je ne dis rien à ma meilleure amie pendant un an, ça lui fera les pieds !  
\- Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est que je voulais que ça reste entre lui et moi ! se justifia l'as.  
\- Soit… Tu as fini ?  
\- Euh… Essaye pas de noyer le poisson, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant qu'on n'aura pas tiré ça au clair ! Je voudrais que t'arrête de tirer une tête de trois pieds de long !  
\- Ça va être difficile, je suis en colère contre toi !  
\- Merci, j'ai remarqué ! Mais tu crois pas que ça a duré assez longtemps ? Ça commence à faire long, depuis deux semaines que tu ne m'adresses pas la parole !  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu te plaignais sans arrêt que je parlais trop, tu as la paix, là au moins !  
\- Satsuki…

Il ne savait plus quoi lui dire.

\- Ce serait pas mal que tu commences par t'excuser, mais à ce que je vois, t'es même pas fichu de faire ça, ta tête étant sûrement trop lourde à porter, railla-t-elle.  
\- T'as la mémoire courte ! Je me suis excusé un bon million de fois et tu ne m'as jamais répondu !  
\- Un million de fois plus une, ça va pas te tuer !  
\- Très bien ! Je m'excuse ! Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit que Tetsu et moi, c'était déjà d'actualité. Par contre, je ne m'excuserais pas de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant. C'était quelque chose que je voulais garder pour moi, c'est tout. Et ça, tu devrais le comprendre. Annoncer ça, c'était pas facile pour moi, heureusement que Tetsu est compréhensif. Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais pu te le dire quand j'ai compris que tu essayais de nous caser. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais aussi te signaler au passage, que tu n'avais pas à te mêler de nos affaires !

Elle détourna les yeux, ignorant cette partie-là de l'affaire et toujours pas décidée à lui pardonner.

\- Satsuki, essaye aussi de nous comprendre ! Deux gars qui ont une relation amoureuse, c'est pas très bien vu dans le coin. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours refusé d'en parler.  
\- Parce que moi, tu crois que je t'aurais jugé ?! s'indigna-t-elle. Je suis bien plus tolérante que toi !  
\- Je le sais bien, et c'est pour ça que je me suis excusé !

Momoi ne répondit pas et le regarda passer une main nerveuse dans son cou. Il faisait souvent ça quand il ne savait pas comment s'expliquer.

\- Très bien, si tu veux une raison de plus qui soit valable à tes yeux… Enfin réfléchis ! Est-ce que je dois te rappeler qu'à chaque fois que tu voyais Tetsu, tu te jetais sur lui ? Tu étais tout le temps en train de parler de lui ! Et Tetsu-kun par ci, et Tetsu-kun par-là ! Et je suis amoureuse de lui et il est tellement adorable ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai été content quand on s'est tous séparés au lycée ! Même si tu as continué à l'aimer, j'étais déjà plus tranquille. Mais tout ça s'est compliqué quand on a commencé à se fréquenter lui et moi, et je ne pouvais pas me décider à te le dire. Sérieusement, tu crois que je me sentais comment ? Je devais t'avouer que celui que tu aimais était pris par ton ami d'enfance ?! Mets-toi à ma place aussi ! Je n'avais pas envie de te blesser, mais dans tous les cas, j'étais obligé de le faire ! Alors comprends que j'ai repoussé cette explication le plus longtemps possible !

Momoi passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Évidemment, vu de ce côté-là, il n'avait pas vraiment tort, ou plutôt, elle le comprenait. Elle se sentit soudain honteuse de son comportement envers Kuroko pendant toutes ces années. Mais si Aomine lui avait dit, elle aurait abandonné, elle ne lui en aurait pas voulu. Enfin, peut-être que si. Elle ne savait plus.

\- Très bien, on oublie tout ça, dit-elle finalement. Je voudrais aussi m'excuser de m'être mêlée de tes affaires. Ça m'apprendra.

Aomine ne releva pas, il la serra dans ses bras, content que cette histoire se soit arrangée, même si leurs rapports allaient être fragiles pendant un moment. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Kuroko entra, suivi de Kagami.

\- C'est arrangé ? demanda ce dernier.  
\- Ouais, lui répondit Aomine.  
\- Momoi-san, je dois m'excuser aussi, j'aurais dû être plus franc avec toi.  
\- Ça ira, Tetsu-kun. Cette histoire m'aura appris à ne plus jamais me mêler de la vie des autres et aussi, j'ai gagné un ami, sourit-elle en regardant Kagami.  
\- Un ami ?! Tu… commença Aomine.

Kuroko mit une main sur sa bouche. Cet idiot allait encore dire une bêtise qui mettrait sûrement Momoi en colère.

\- Offre plutôt un milk-shake à Momoi-san, Aomine-kun ! lui dit-il.  
\- Rah d'accord ! Mais me fait pas croire que tu n'en voudras pas un, de milk-shake !

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Kuroko et l'embrassa sur la joue. Devant tant de tendresse de la part d'Aomine, Momoi fut obligée de sourire. Et de pardonner complètement à son ami d'enfance. Ça lui ressemblait tellement peu d'avoir de tels gestes, elle ne pouvait que lui pardonner.

Finalement, ils sortirent enfin de ces vestiaires et quittèrent le complexe sportif. Aomine et Kuroko devant, et les deux autres derrière.

\- Dis... hésita le roux. Je croyais qu'après réflexion, tu m'en voulais à moi aussi, tu ne m'as plus donné signe de vie, depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, y'a deux semaines.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, remarquant la légère rougeur qui était apparue sur ses joues.

\- Eh bien… Je me disais seulement que je n'avais plus de raisons de te contacter, vu que je n'essayais plus de caser ces deux-là. Et puis, je t'ai suffisamment cassé les pieds. Je sais très bien que tu t'es mêlé à cette histoire à contrecœur.  
\- Peut-être, mais je pensais quand même que tu aurais pu m'appeler.  
\- Tu aurais pu le faire, toi aussi !

L'as soupira. Il n'était vraiment pas doué dans ce genre de relations.

\- Tu as enfin fait une croix sur Kuroko ?

Voilà sûrement ce qui le dérangeait le plus, et elle le comprenait.

\- Oui, répondit-elle dans un soupir plutôt soulagé, et je me rends compte que ça fait un moment déjà. Et puis tu sais, quand tu vois ton meilleur ami embrasser celui que tu as aimé si longtemps, ça te refroidit tout de suite. Et ça, même si j'ai cherché à les caser ensemble. Mais oui, je crois que je suis totalement guérie. Et aussi, quand je les vois tous les deux, je me dis que c'est très bien comme ça.  
\- Tant mieux !

Il n'alla pas plus loin, étant très gêné.

\- Kagamin, tu as mon numéro, si tu as envie de m'appeler, n'hésite pas.  
\- Euh… Ouais, ouais.  
\- Et tu vas le faire ? demanda-t-elle encore.  
\- Oui, sûrement.  
\- Quand ? insista-t-elle.  
\- Eh bien, pas aujourd'hui, vu que t'es là ! A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?!  
\- Je te tends une perche. C'est tout ce que je peux faire, je n'ai pas envie de me ramasser encore une fois, Kagamin, au cas où je me ferais des idées fausses sur ce que tu peux ressentir pour moi. Alors… A toi de voir !  
\- A moi de voir… répéta Kagami. Tu sais, je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour ça...

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et sourit légèrement, attendant un geste qui lui prouve qu'elle n'avait pas tort, qu'elle n'espérait pas à nouveau pour rien, mais après ce qu'il venait de dire, elle n'en doutait plus vraiment. Doué ou pas, qu'il se lance. Il se tourna vers elle, vraiment hésitant. Il était bien plus timide que sa grande carrure le laissait penser. Puis il se décida à la vue de cette magnifique jeune femme, qui apparemment n'attendait que ça. Il la prit finalement dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis se recula pour la regarder. Son sourire était ce qu'il y avait de plus beau qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici, alors il reprit tout à coup ses lèvres dans un baiser plus profond, pendant que Momoi s'accrochait à son cou.

\- Oi, oi, y'en a qui oublient où ils se trouvent… Aïe !

Kuroko venait de donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de son amant et le nouveau couple les regarda.

\- Tu m'as presque fait mal !  
\- Daiki, fit Kuroko, tais-toi !  
\- Parce que je dois dire amen et partir ?!  
\- Ouais, en gros, c'est ça, alors fiche le camp ! lui dit Kagami.

Kuroko tira son amant loin d'eux pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, et Kagami reporta son attention sur Momoi. Elle sourit encore en se pelotonnant dans les bras puissants du roux, qu'elle n'avait plus envie de quitter.

\- Qui aurait cru que cette histoire allait nous mener à ça ? se demanda-t-elle plus tard lorsqu'elle fut rentrée chez elle.

Finalement, elle ne regrettait rien de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois. Elle était heureuse et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Quelques temps plus tard, Momoi et Aomine attendaient Kuroko et Kagami non loin de l'entrée du lycée Seirin. C'était la veille des vacances et la jeune femme, pleine d'une joie de vivre qu'elle avait du mal à contrôler, avait tiré son ami jusqu'au lycée Seirin, Aomine n'ayant pas été difficile à convaincre. Momoi observa l'équipe de basket quitter les lieux et son regard tomba sur Riko et Hyuga. Elle plissa les yeux, ayant remarqué depuis un moment que ces deux-là se cherchaient sans jamais se trouver.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes ? demanda Kagami en arrivant à côté d'elle.  
\- Mais rien ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes puis retourna à son observation.

\- Ces deux-là, ils ne sont toujours pas ensemble ? demanda-t-elle soudain à ses amis.  
\- Momoi-san, tu ne vas pas recommencer hein ?  
\- Il manquerait plus que ça, ça t'as pas servi de leçon quand t'as essayé avec nous ? lui rappela Aomine.

Elle rougit tout à coup devant les mines accusatrices de ses camarades. Puis elle eut un sourire espiègle et reporta son attention sur la coach et le capitaine de Seirin.

\- Compte pas sur moi, cette fois ! lui dit Kagami en roulant des yeux.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, Taiga. Je ne m'occuperais pas de leurs affaires. J'ai eu ma dose, je crois !

Elle prit la main de son petit-ami et ils quittèrent les lieux. Elle avait bien mieux à faire que de jouer les entremetteuses, maintenant.

* * *

(1) Taiga ! You're home ? : Taiga ! T'es rentré ?  
(2) What are you doing here, Alex ? And I've already told you not to do that ! : Qu'est-ce tu fous là, Alex ? Et je t'ai déjà dit de pas faire ça !  
(3) Taiga, you're annoying ! : Taiga, t'es chiant !  
(4) I've also told you, not to walk around naked, damn ! : Je t'ai aussi déjà dit de ne pas de balader à poil, bordel !  
(5) Oh ! You're so cute ! dit-elle en se jetant sur elle. : Oh !T'es mignonne !

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est la fin ^^ J'espère que vous avez été surpris et que vous avez aimé. J'espère aussi que j'ai rien oublié au passage et que tout ça reste logique. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas écrit de fic hétéro que j'ai eu du mal, j'avoue.** **Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.**


End file.
